


The Queen

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: F/F, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Watch the Queen conqueer.





	

Cornelia Shiavi never wears the crown on her head, she holds it tightly in her hands, like everything she cares for, the metal biting into her skin as she decides the fates of hundreds or thousands of her men. And yet, at the lonely throne, she is not alone.

 

Every time she falls, Ellas is there. Every time she doubts, Tarya comes to her help. Every time she is lost, Cir gives her advice. Every time she forgets, Cosimo reminds her. Every time she thinks herself unerring, Oswald proves her wrong.

 

She is their Queen, the amalgam of all their hopes and dreams, a blade made from the alloy of their wills of iron and the carbon which will set the world aflame. She needs protection and gives it in equal measures.

 

And one day, her Kingdom will change or perish in her hands.


End file.
